Tren Krom (Being)
Tren Krom was an entity created by the Great Beings long before Mata Nui ever existed. He initially watched over the universe, but was later exiled. History Long ago, before the Great Spirit Mata Nui existed, the Great Beings created an entity that was totally organic: Tren Krom. It was his job to keep the universe in order until Mata Nui was ready to take over. He did this, but was then exiled to a small island and fused to the rock of a cave so that he could not leave. Some time later, Makuta Mutran was sent to meet with Tren Krom to ascertain his motives and goals. Mutran was almost turned insane at the sight of the organic being, but Tren Krom then linked his mind with that of Mutran. Tren Krom gained knowledge of how best to strike at Mata Nui, but for some reason, Tren Krom seemed intrigued by Mutran's mind, and so released him. Later, in the events of Federation of Fear, Brutaka's team landed on Tren Krom's island. Vezon was the first to detect him, and Lariska heard a wet, breathing sound, and something slithering. Tren Krom then caused impenetrable walls of stone to spring up, and attacked Brutaka with a tentacle, dragging him into his cave. Carapar tried to attack Tren Krom from the side and surprise him, but the entity killed him with an eyebeam. When Brutaka and Spiriah told him of the danger to the universe (and him) from the Brotherhood of Makuta, he told them of his creation and past life. They tried to persuade him to help them in their cause, but he refused, as he was disappointed in them and their kind for bringing only anarchy to the universe that he had once watched over. He eventually released them, saying that no condemnation of his was worse that what they already faced: life in a broken world that they had created. After Teridax's takeover, Lewa was teleported to Tren Krom's island by Artakha to persuade Tren Krom to fight against the Makuta. Tren Krom stated that there was a way to free him from his prison so that he could help, but at a great cost to the Toa of Air. Lewa replied that he was willing to risk anything, and Tren Krom transferred his spirit into the Toa's body, and placed Lewa's into his. Tren Krom later left the cave. Physical Characteristics Tren Krom was described as having an appearance so horrible that Brutaka had to struggle to maintain his sanity. He was completely organic, and apparently was mainly a scarlet, gelatinous mass, with tentacles for arms. Powers The full extent of Tren Krom's powers are unknown, however it has been implied that he was immensely powerful, almost as powerful as Mata Nui himself. He had demonstrated the ability to link his mind with that of others, gaining their knowledge and giving them access to his. In order to keep Brutaka's team from leaving, he erected impenetrable walls of stone around his island. He could also fire beams of energy from his eyes that shattered the object they were aimed at. Trivia * Turaga Vakama named the Tren Krom Break of Ta-Wahi after him. * Greg Farshtey has stated that he conceived Krom as a nod to the works of HP Lovecraft whose work seems to have had something of an influence on Bionicle. Like many Lovecraftian entities, Krom is gelatinous, possesses tentacles and is so hideous the sight of him causes insanity. Category:2008 Category:Legendary characters Category:Matoran Universe